


The Morning After

by ankhesenpaaten



Series: Alice and Tarrant [3]
Category: Alice in Wonderland 2010
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankhesenpaaten/pseuds/ankhesenpaaten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Truth or Dare, Sweetling?"  After a passionate first night together, Alice realises she has a nagging question in the back of her mind. Rated M for explicit adult content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film version. Rated M for explicit Adult Content.

 

The Morning After

Sequel to "Truth or Dare, Sweetling?" After a passionate first night together, Alice realises she has a nagging question in the back of her mind. Rated M for explicit adult content.

 

Alice awoke still wrapped in her beloved Hatter's arms before the dwindling fire. She glanced over at the window and saw that it was dawn. Goodness, their "game" had taken quite some time and they had slept all night!

She shifted slightly, intending to rise and gather her clothing, or what was left of it, and go out to the lake for a refreshing soak and swim. But Tarrant murmured something.

"Yes, love?" she whispered.

"You can't leave...you promised..." he mumbled, still groggy.

"I'm not leaving you, silly, I'm just getting up to prepare for the day!"

"No. Sleeping still..." he mumbled.

"Yes. I need to rise!" Then she reconsidered. "Maybe I can help you to rise as well!"

Alice bent over him and began to kiss his taut stomach and caress his thighs. He mumbled something she could not make out, but she noticed his manhood begin to respond. His hands clumsily but gently cradled her head as she began to work on him with her mouth.

"Hmmm...ahhhhh...oh! Sweetling, this is...hmmmm...."

Alice worked him into such a state of arousal that before she knew it she was being pushed back onto the rug and he was parting her thighs. Then he froze. His face registered absolute terror.

"Tarrant! Whatever is the matter?"

He was looking, horrified, at the dried blood on her inner thighs. Alice noticed and looked, too  
"Tarrant, dear, it's perfectly normal. I'm fine. I was a virgin, that's all. You didn't really hurt me!"

"I...I did!" he gasped. "I did hurt you! I made you bleed! What if..."

"Shhh..." she whispered, putting a finger over his lips. "I just told you that I'm fine. But if it worries you so much I'll just pleasure you and then go and bathe. When I'm done you'll see that I'm perfectly all right. Or maybe I can just wash now and come right back. I can see why you wouldn't be attracted by such a sight!"

He embraced her fiercely. "No! Don't go!"

She gently tried to ease herself from his grasp. "I have to!" Then she relented and allowed the embrace. "Very well, my love. I'll give you two choices. One; we make love right here and now even if it means I focus entirely on you, or two; I go and bathe in the lake and then return and you'll see I'm fine. Which is it to be?"

He considered, then his eyes brightened. "Three! I go with you and make sure! And if you aren't I get you to the Queen's doctor at once!"

Alice sighed. "Very well, but you'll see that it won't be necessary!"

Tarrant pulled her upright with him as he rose. Then, both of them still stark naked, he swept her up into his arms and began to rush out of the cabin towards the lake.

Alice laughed. "Tarrant! We're both naked! Shouldn't we at least bring towels?"

"Why? No-one's here. And even if Thackery and Mally are I don't care. I just don't want any other men to see you. Only I can see your perfection! Promise!"

Alice laughed again. "I can only promise, love, that no other man will ever see me if I can help it. If you drag me off naked somewhere and there is a man present it would hardly be my fault now, would it?"

"Well, I suppose not, sweetling. I'll have to guard you most carefully, then. You are mine and mine and mine only!"

They reached the lake. It was very close to the cabin so Alice hadn't really been worried, but she had certainly been caught off guard! Her beloved Mad Hatter! Then she suddenly felt a wave a doubt wash over her. They had professed their love to each other yesterday. But did he really want her forever, as he had 'dared' her before they fell asleep together? Was it in his nature to want such a thing? To be with someone and commit to them completely?

"What are you thinking, sweetling?" he asked as they stepped into the cold water. He had glanced at her and saw the questioning look in her eyes.

"I was just wondering something. But it can wait. I want to swim!"

"Not yet. What were you wondering, sweetling?" He smiled at her as they both shivered as they stepped deeper into the water. He began to rub her arms and back to help her adjust to the temperature. "So lovely, so sweet, and all mine!" he murmured.

Alice sighed as her body began to warm. "This is so nice..." she murmured. "I feel fresher already!"

Tarrant pulled her into his chest and kissed her deeply. "Take a breath," he said suddenly, and she did. He pulled them both under and then back up. "There! Now we'll be warmer faster!"

Alice smiled into his lovely emerald eyes. "Your eyes are so beautiful, Tarrant. But in the early morning they are even more so. Yet...yet every time I see them I think they could not possibly be any more beautiful but then I see them again and somehow they always are."

Tarrant smiled. "Flattery will get you everywhere with me, my dear. Now relax." He slowly tipped her so she floated on her back and then examined her thighs. No blood. He sighed in relief.

"You are all right, sweetling! Thank heavens! I...I was so afraid."

Alice smiled back and stood up. "I told you it was normal and that I am perfectly fine. Now will you make love to me again? It seems that I am already hopelessly addicted to your touch." She ran her hands over his slick chest and curled her fingers thru his red-orange hair. His chest hair fascinated her and she began to allow her fingers to wander through it lower and lower.

Tarrant stopped her by embracing her and kissing her wet mouth, smoothing her golden hair down her back to her waist. "Oh, yes, sweetling...but not in the way you think. You must heal. I must give you time!"

Alice pouted. "No! I want you and I need you! How can you deny me?" She looked pleadingly into his eyes. "Please? Please make love to me!"

He sighed. "Nothing would please me more. And I will make love to you. But I won't penetrate you. Not for a while, at least. I want you to heal quickly!"

"Very well. I guess I can wait a little while."

"You must. Besides, I won't pleasure you at all until you tell me what you were wondering a few moments ago."

So, he hadn't forgotten. Alice sighed. "Tarrant, I really don't want to think about that right now. I want us to enjoy the moment."

"We will, after you tell me." He wasn't about to back down. "Didn't we once promise we would have no secrets from each other?"

"It's not a secret. It was just that I was wondering the answer to something."

"What?"

"I'm afraid that if I ask you I may hurt you. Or that you wouldn't know and feel...oh, I don't know! I just don't know if it is a good idea to ask you!"

Thackery suddenly appeared alongside the stream, humming as he began to pick some herbs. He hadn't noticed them.

"Get out of here! Come back at tea time!" Tarrant shouted and splashed a wave over the hapless hare.

"All right, all right! I didn't know you two were...were..." and he broke off, snickering.

"Just go!" Tarrant yelled, but without malice. Alice knew this was just their way.

"Alice, my sweetling, ask me. You can ask me anything. Even if I don't know the answer."

"Very well. I was just wondering if you...if you..."

Tarrant waited patiently, stroking her cheeks and kissing her forehead. Then he stroked her wet hair and kissed her nose, then her lips. "Go ahead. Ask."

"I was wondering if you really want me with you...for always."

Tarrant froze. "You know, I never expected you to ask me anything remotely like that. I thought the answer was obvious to you." His eyes turned to a grey colour, and Alice saw that she had indeed hurt him. "I love you, Alice. I was dying a little each day you weren't here with me. How...do you...do you really doubt me?"

"Oh, Tarrant!" She wrapped her arms around him. "I"m so sorry! I think I'm just...just a little insecure right now. I've just left the only world I've ever known and I wasn't sure you loved me or could love me and..."

"Alice," he said, softly.

"I'm fine!" Then she laughed, feeling more free and certain of her decision than ever. "Yes...yes, Tarrant, I'm really fine. I love you and I believe in you! Kiss me, my wonderful Hatter!"

His eyes flashed back to emerald green and he did just as she asked. He kissed her lips. And her neck, shoulders, breasts...

Alice finally gasped. "Either make love to me here and now or take me inside!"

"I don't know..." he said, teasingly. "Let me think on that one. Ah, but I don't have my hat on! How can I be expected to think properly without my hat?"

Alice smiled mischievously "Fine, then. I'll wait." And she suddenly ducked underwater and grasped his buttocks and took his shrunken member into her warm mouth. He grasped at her hair to pull her back up but he felt the warning edges of her teeth and ceased at once. Alice felt him swell quickly as she sucked and licked him passionately. It was difficult to stay underwater but she was determined to do so. She could barely hear his gasps and moans, but when she felt the rumbles of his pleasure reverberating through his body that made her efforts worthwhile. His knees buckled when she brought him to orgasm and his quivering fingers tightened momentarily in her hair.

When she finally surfaced he seized her upper arms and gave her a kiss that made her knees buckle. "Oh, my!" she gasped.

"I've...I've never felt anything like that!" he panted when their lips parted. "You are quite a surprise, sweetling!"

"Well, I take it you liked it, then? I can treat you to this every morning if you like," she said saucily. "I liked it, too! Oh, to be able to give you such pleasure warms my heart."

"And I feel the same with you," he said. "Even without my hat I can assure you of that!" He paused. "Oh, a rhyme!"

They both laughed and walked out of the lake. Hand in hand they re-entered the cabin.

"You do realise, Tarrant, that I'll need to obtain some clothing now that I'm back. And I'll need your help in figuring out what I can do here in Underland."

"Of course! But you don't need to shop. Not with me around. I will make you clothes, and hats and hats and more hats, sweetling!" He kissed her once they were inside.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Tarrant?"

"I...I want to provide for you. I want to make you everything you need. I want you to just ask me for anything and I'll make it or buy it for you. Please." His eyes looked very serious.

"As you wish."

"I wish many things, sweetling. Many, many things. Especially from and with you."

She traced a finger over his lips and said, "for now, just love me!"

************

 

Her Hatter was true to his word. He lay her down, in bed this time, and made love to her with his hands and mouth. He kissed and suckled her breasts while he gently used his fingers to tease her between her thighs and to penetrate and caress her inside her body. Alice lost count of how many times she peaked in her pleasure. All she knew was that he brought her to bliss time and again and was so generous and giving that she felt a little guilty and selfish.

"None of that, sweetling," he whispered. "No guilt. Love isn't about keeping count. Love is about loving."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" she asked, truly astonished.

He looked puzzled. "You read my mind sometimes, sweetling, why can't I read yours? But of course if you read my mind too much you'll be as mad as I am! But it is a wondrous madness and a madness that isn't really madness at all. We understand each other. We are meant for each other and always have been. I would feel that I would want to pleasure you if you pleasure me so wondrously. Of course you want to pleasure me. And you do. Just by being mine. Just by loving me and being mad enough to stay! And when I speak like this it helps me to think even without my hat. Am I thinking too much, sweetling?"

Alice burst out laughing. "A little, perhaps! But I like it!"

"Oh, I don't think you like it. You love it! Especially when I do this..." He slid his hand between her legs and stroked her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth at the same time and Alice sighed and moaned softly, holding his head firmly.

"I can't...can't..." she gasped between bouts of heated kissing.

"Can't what, sweetling?" he whispered, licking her lips and rubbing his nose against hers.

His nimble fingers brought her to yet shuddering climax and she quivered and cried out.

"I...I..." she panted, "I can't take any more!"

"Well then, I'll have to give you a little break," he said teasingly. "Tea and scones?"

"Oh, no! What I want is you!"

"He wagged his finger at her. "Naughty, naughty! You know that I won't take you again until you heal!"

"But how will we know when that will be? Besides, if we don't keep making love that way, my body will just tighten up again. All you have to do is be gentle a while longer. And then I'll heal faster and we can love like wild animals!"

She rose up and pushed him down, climbing atop him. "You aren't going anywhere, dearest Tarrant. Not until I'm done with you. No, not even for tea and scones!"

She was actually surprised that he didn't resist her but let it pass. She knew he wanted her as desperately as she wanted him, but his eyes still showed a hint off reluctance and doubt.

"Hmmm...well, we are wild animals, sweetling! But we can't do this just yet. You must..." And he tried to gently push her off of him.

Alice's cornflower blue eyes flashed and she pushed him back down firmly. "You will stay right here and take what I decide to give you. Is that understood?"

His eyes practically doubled in size. "Sweetling..."

"Is that understood?" she asked again, an edge to her voice. "You belong to me as much as I belong to you. Right now it is my turn. Now be quiet and take it like a man. One more contrary word and I'll tie your hands to this headboard and then gag you. You don't have any choice or say in this, my lovely Hatter. Just accept that. I will simply not take no for an answer So, either be willing, or be unwilling, it's your choice. Either way I'm going to have you. My way."

For the first time in his life Tarrant Hightopp was completely speechless. He was excited beyond measure, but he still feared that penetrating her now was too soon. But she wasn't giving him much choice. However, if she was certain she would be all right and she wasn't going to back down in her course, what could he do?

"Silence, my lovely Hatter?" she smirked. "I don't believe I've ever witnessed such a miracle!"

"Ah, you wound me, my love! I am capable of silence!"

Alice laughed merrily. "Since when?"

"Well...since...ah...since you came back into my life and say things like what you just did that unbalance me!"

Smiling, Alice positioned herself over him and gently lowered her body onto his enormous erection. It was difficult, but not nearly as bad as the previous evening. She carefully impaled herself upon him and had to bite back a flash of pain. She was determined to make this work. Evidently she fooled Tarrant because he didn't notice her pain. His eyes closed slowly, then opened again and gazed into hers, the lovely emerald green of them sparkling with tiny flecks of gold.

Within moments Alice's discomfort lessened and she rocked slowly atop him. Tarrant groaned and reached for her breasts. To Alice's surprise the sensation lessened her discomfort even more. When he flicked his thumbs over her nipples she gasped in pleasure and he grinned mischievously Then he trailed one fingertip down her body to the sweet place where they were joined and stroked her soft nub. He succeeding in heightening her arousal and Alice moved more insistently, raising and lowering herself on him in a slow rhythm. When Tarrant's breathing grew positively ragged Alice increased her tempo until they were at the point of no return. She finally lowered herself down fully and squeezed as hard as she could against his member. He cried out and she felt his hot release inside of her as she reached her own climax. Even though she was exhausted, she quickly lifted herself off of him and collapsed atop him.

"Oh," she murmured, "I'm sorry. My weight..."

"Shhhh..." he whispered, holding her tightly on top of him. "You weigh nothing, sweetling. Let us just lie here." He kissed her all over her face; lips, nose, cheeks, forehead, eyelids, and finally claimed her lips again. "You cannot possibly know how much I love you," he finally said, his voice trembling with passion. "I wish I could make you know! I wish I could make you know! Really, truly, know!"

"Oh, but I do know," Alice whispered back, rolling off of him and snuggling into his side. "I know because I love you every bit as much."

Tarrant was truly astounded. "How could such a wonderful, lovely angel such as you love me so?"

Alice kissed him and pulled him closer. "Easily."

********

 

Well, I hope you enjoyed this sequel to "Truth or Dare, Sweetling?" as much as I enjoyed writing it. All comments and criticisms are welcomed.


End file.
